SleepTight
by AAnitab
Summary: It's more the movie verse than the books. But Sam eventually follows Frodo across the sea. Now they're somewhat closer than they were on middle earth. Sam/Frodo romantic committed smut ahead. I am the queen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleep Tight

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings, either book or movie verse. No money is made and no infringement is intended. A lot of us Frodo/Sam shippers believe that Sam eventually follows Frodo across the sea to the green lands. Here's my version of an ordinary moment made special by company alone. Frodo/Sam romantic committed smut ahead. I am the queen.

Sleep tight

by AnitaB

Chapter one: Warm connections

He was asleep. He looked so young, so carefree when he was sleeping. It was Sam's favorite thing in all the worlds to see. And now... now he got to watch it every single night. With Frodo's full consent and permission. Even if Frodo didn't seem to understand the varied reasons why Sam so loved the view. And he got to watch it from far closer than he'd ever dreamed he'd be allowed. His precious Frodo was tucked close, resting that peaceful face and tangle of dark hair right up against his shoulder. Lean, pale arms were wrapped tight around Sam's ribs. A fabric covered thigh rested over his own, pressing the hairy top of a foot against his bare calf.

Sam adored having his Frodo this close, treasured every single inch of contact, of warmth and touch. He even loved the slight chill over his skin where Frodo's missing finger would have rested against his chest for the simple fact that the hobbit in his arms had survived. They had survived together. Now he held Frodo safe and close and would never, ever have to let him go again. The sleeping hobbit in his arms snuggled just a little closer without any hint of waking, soft lips touching the pulse racing in Sam's throat before setting into place with a little breathy sound. "My darling Frodo. I've got you, love. You're home and safe and mine. Sleep."

A soft burst of laughter rushed air over his collarbone. So much for a sleeping Frodo. "That's easier to do, my silly Samwise, when you're not staring at me." The warmth of that smooth cheek left his skin, but those beautiful blue eyes met his in trade. "What's keeping you from your rest?"

There was concern and a little confusion in his favorite eyes. The sleepy tangle of that dark hair called out to his fingers and Sam didn't even try to resist, carding all five fingers into those curls before leading his Frodo down for a soft and simple kiss. Maybe this was his favorite thing now. The absolute freedom to reach for Frodo. To touch and taste and kiss him. To watch every pleasure one body could give to another flow over that precious face. To hold him and love him in every possible way.

To feel, down to the depths of his heart and the marrow of his bones, just how much Frodo wanted this closeness, this connection between them. It was almost as much as Sam himself wanted it, needed it. Those lips opened against his own with a sweet little sigh. That body pressed close and warm as that sweet tongue asked for something Sam always wanted to give: access.

"Hmm, Frodo," Sam angled Frodo's head by the grip of his fingers in that dark hair, plunging his tongue into the warm depths of that sweet mouth to meet each thrust and twist of Frodo's. It was heaven, and so perfect, and everything Sam always needed.

And it wasn't enough. It wasn't ever enough. And Frodo seemed to agree. Lean limbs shifted against his as Frodo straddled his waist and angled for an even deeper kiss. Thin, warm fingers slid deep into Sam's hair as Frodo cupped his head in both hands and went about kissing Sam's brain right out of his skull. It left Sam's body in control. And that, well that part of Sam knew exactly what he wanted right now. What he always wanted, needed with every ounce of his blood and every inch of his skin. /Frodo, please, love. I want...\\\

This. Always this. Sam smiled into the needy sound on Frodo's lips. He wrapped both arms tight, so tight around lean ribs, pulling Frodo flush against his skin. Then he found himself laying between strong thighs and pinning his Frodo to their sheets with a kiss and the slide of eager hands along smooth, hot skin. Lean arms held him tight as a slim body arched and trembled beneath his. Sam wanted that trembling to grow. He wanted to make his Frodo shatter around him, to arch and shake, and cling. To call out his name. And after months learning every possible thing he could make his darling Frodo feel... Sam knew just what to do. It was difficult to give up the sweet warmth of Frodo's mouth, but necessary. Sam pulled back from those lips to plant a line of warm kisses down the arched line of that throat. "Sam, please..."

/Yes, Frodo, show me what you want. I'll give you everything.\\\ Feeling those hands tangle in his hair, Sam continued the line of kisses across a shoulder to draw the flat of his tongue over the old edge of the scar from Weather-top. The skin was still cold sometimes and the heat Sam adored over it pulled the most delightful of shivers from Frodo's back, and the tightening of arms around his back. "Sam... there, you're... so warm."

It was Sam's job and delight to heat up his Frodo, especially since it was for him that Frodo had started sleeping in less fabric so that he had better access to warm every inch of that pale skin. "Show me, Frodo, show me how you want it this time. Help me make you feel good." One more lick for effect later, Sam smiled against the pounding of Frodo's heart before wrapping adoring lips around each sensitive peak in turn. There was nothing he adored more than the rocking of Frodo's hips up against him and the sounds on those sweet lips. The guidance of strong fingers in his hair and on his skin just caused shivering running up and down his own back, leading Frodo's Sam to cling to the long, lean muscles of Frodo's body.

"Oh, please, Sam. My sweet, strong Sam."

/That's it, my Frodo, feel this much for me, because of me.\\\

000


	2. Chapter 2

000

Sleep tight

by AnitaB

Chapter two: Too much fabric

That tongue. That mouth. Those hands. That voice.

Sam was taking him apart so easily it was like the hobbit pinning him to their bed was the wielder of some powerful magic. The power of that body against his always left him trembling and clinging. Sam did this, built this pleasure and heat between them that was the most addictive thing Frodo had ever dreamed possible.

And Sam never seemed to understand just how powerless Frodo was before it. The hobbit he loved more than his next breath always seemed so surprised and oddly pleased when his touch, his kiss reduced Frodo to blind, begging need.

And so attentively. Frodo found himself gasping and arching at the warmth of those agile lips burning across every sensitive nerve in his body. Sam was pouring heat into his skin one lick, one kiss, one nibble at a time. That strong body laying above his own was so warm, so delicious comforting. /So mine. My Sam, my own Sam.\\\

Then the hobbit above him pressed a simple but painfully sweet kiss right over his heart before smiling up at him with those beautiful eyes. "There you are, my Frodo." Strong hands stroked fire up the span of his back while Sam nuzzled another soft kiss across his chest. Frodo knew his hands were straining, tugging at Sam's shoulders, trying to pull that sturdy body higher over his own. "Tell me, Frodo. Tell me what you want."

Sam knew what he wanted. Sam always knew what Frodo wanted. His Sam could read him as easily as his books of maps. This hobbit knew every inch of Frodo's body, heart and soul and how to draw love and pleasure from every delighted nerve. Sam knew exactly what Frodo simply could not get enough of. "Kiss me, Sam. Please."

Those hands tightened on his ribs as Sam's eyes locked on his lips. Sam loved kissing him, almost as much as Frodo loved each and every kiss he could get. And then Sam crawled up the length of his body to brace himself up on those perfect arms, almost in reach. "That's all, Frodo? A kiss and nothing more?"

/Samwise the joker.\\\ "Silly hobbit." Frodo rubbed both hands along the strong back and shoulders above him, loving the smooth heat of Sam's skin against his own. "I want so much more than a kiss from you, Sam. I want every inch of this strong body against mine. I want you inside me, Sam. I want to hold you. Always."

The most beautiful of smiles curved his favorite lips in the instant before Sam finally moved close enough. "That sounds like heaven, Frodo. Yes. Yes, please." Those lips touched his and Frodo happily fell into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips to pull every inch of that body closer. /Yes, my Sam, this is all I want.\\\

But even now Sam wasn't close enough. Frodo could feel the strong muscles of Sam's chest moving and shifting against his own. He could feel those arms holding him tight, could stroke his hungry hands over smooth, hot skin. He could feel the stiff length of Sam's need pressing against his own, if only through far too much fabric. Sam had started sleeping shirtless in an early bid to remove Frodo's own sleepshirt more often. But both hobbits routinely wore soft, cotton pants to bed. Maybe it was time to change that if Sam was going to wake him for such glorious endeavors in the middle of the night.

Now... right now, that cloth needed to be out of their way. He wanted his Sam naked in his arms and pressing all that gorgeous heat into every hungry inch of his skin. But he wasn't yet strong enough to give up Sam's kiss in the process. Leaving one hand buried in the heat of Sam's hair to keep his favorite lips against his own, Frodo shoved his fingers down between their hips. It was so hard to focus on the drawstring holding those damn pants onto Sam's hips when his hand kept brushing against what he so desperately needed bare. "Oh, Frodo."

Suddenly Sam wasn't kissing him anymore. He was holding Frodo's wrist in strong fingers while lean hips thrust and rocked an erection into his palm. Yes, his Sam wanted this, wanted him. Sam was hard and eager in his hand. Every inch of that body was pressing closer, harder against his own. Those lips were open against the line of his shoulder, panting and moaning into his skin. Such beautiful little noises. "I want this, Sam. I want this, inside me. Get us bare so I can have this."

Suddenly his chest was cold and his Sam was kneeling much too far away between his legs, strong hands reaching not for Sam's pants, but for Frodo's. "Yours first, Frodo. I want to see you, touch you, taste you. I need to get you ready for me." The knot gave way before strong fingers, Frodo's hips already following the orders of those warm eyes and needy words. His feet braced in the sheets on either side of Sam's knees, his back arching and his eyes clenching. Sam was dragging the only cloth left on his body out of the way. His Sam was about to touch him, hold him close and press heat into his most sensitive nerves. There was nothing he would ever want more than that.

"Hurry, Sam, I need your touch. Please."

"Not until you look at me, love." Strong fingers closed on his skin, but only on the lines of his hips to pin him to the bed. "You'll get my hands when I get your eyes." Lips pressed low on his stomach in simple touch of skin that was doing absolutely nothing to help him regain control of his eyes. The stroke of that tongue over the edge of his hip was even better at making his body tremble, arch, and disobey his every command.

"Sam!" Frodo buried all nine fingers in that tangle of hair and angled that precious face upward in time to force his own eyes open. "You're killing me here, Sam. For all that is beautiful in the world, touch me. Now."

His Sam smiled at him, warm and somehow proud. "All you had to do was ask, my dear Frodo. I always want to touch you." Finally, finally at last, one of his favorite hands in all of creation wrapped warm and tight around the base of his erection.

And now there was no controlling anything about this moment. Not his eyes, not the grip of his hands, not the helpless cry of his voice. "Samwise! Please, Sam!"

000


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep tight

by AnitaB

Chapter three: Ready for this

There was nothing in the entire world more beautiful than this. His Frodo was here, lying warm and safe beneath him with so much pleasure written all over his face. There was nothing Sam ever wanted more than watching that heat pour into every inch of Frodo's form and knowing in his heart of hearts that he, simple Samwise Gamgee of the Shire, had put it there.

And all that was before he considered just how good Frodo felt in his hands, how warm and hard he was. The sweet, irresistible heat of smooth skin against so much of his. Frodo was everything Sam wanted and he kept simply giving himself over to the heat between them. Sam couldn't get enough of Frodo under his hands, or Frodo's hands on him. "That's my Frodo, call out for me."

His hand started moving, matching the rhythm that Frodo's hips had already taken. Sam absolutely adored the feel of Frodo moving so eagerly through his grip, but he wanted more. He wanted Frodo's voice, his taste, the heat of every inch of contact that he could get. "Sam..." And so did Frodo by the plaintive note in his name. Sam leaned down while Frodo's eyes were still closed and placed a soft, simple kiss on the tip of that gorgeous erection.

Now he had Frodo's eyes, and his hands and his voice. "Oh, please, Sam. More..." Lean fingers were tangled in his hair, holding tight but not pushing. Those gorgeous eyes were locked on his face and the heat in them... /That's my Frodo, need me.\\\ Sam hesitated just long enough for Frodo's hips to arch and his arms to start shaking. Then he gave the hobbit beneath him what they both wanted. Sam opened his lips and pulled the tip of Frodo's shaft into his mouth for the simply gorgeous sounds Frodo was making for him.

Some of the moans even sounded like his name.

While he had Frodo almost where he wanted him and pleasantly distracted, Sam had some work to do. He let one hand reach for the jar on the bedside table. Frodo wanted him inside, wanted to hold him. But Sam had sworn to himself that he would never let his precious Frodo feel even a moment of pain. Not ever again. He would never willingly be the one to hurt Frodo. Ever.

And certainly not like this. Humming a little low in his throat, Sam pulled Frodo deeper and traced one oiled fingertip in a circle around the entrance to Frodo's body. A simple stroke of skin. There wasn't any depth to it at all but Frodo moaned and arched like it was so much more.

So Sam was just going to have to give him that so much more. He wanted to give Frodo everything: all his body, all his soul, every ounce of pleasure a body could hold. /Hmm, that's my Frodo, need me. Need this.\\\ Dipping into the jar for a little more oil, Sam distracted Frodo with the deep pull of his lips and pressed one careful finger deep inside him in a slow plunge. "Oh, please, my Sam..."

Those hips, oh how those hips moved under his hands, under his mouth. And the way they would eventually move around the hard, desperately needy length of him. Sam loved these hips and it was time to show Frodo just how grateful his Sam was for every moment of togetherness, every inch of connection. Every spark of pleasure and love they could share. Sam smiled against the tip of Frodo's shaft and oh, so carefully replaced one finger with two as much for the pleasure arching that strong back as for the desire to slide himself into that warm heaven. "That's it, my Frodo, show me how good it feels. Show me you're ready for me." The helpless sound of need on Frodo's lips wasn't words, but it still told Sam all he needed to know. He went back to work with fingers and mouth, reslicking when it was time to slide three fingers slow and deep, searching inside his Frodo for...

"Sam... there, please, there..." Those hips jerked and trembled. Those hands dug blunt nails into his shoulders as the hobbit beneath him tried to pull him closer. There was nowhere else he wanted to go, not ever. "Now. Need you, Sam. Now."

/Yes, my Frodo. Yes please.\\\ He needed one more second here before he moved. Sam needed one more thrust of his fingers and one more slide of Frodo's erection over his tongue before he tested his self control with the wrapping of his most sensitive nerves in the heaven around his fingers. Now Frodo was ready for him. Now he was ready for Frodo. Weakly pulling back both hands and lips, Sam crawled up the gorgeous lines of Frodo's body to get to his lips. He always wanted more kisses and now was no exception. "It's time, Frodo. Are you ready for this?"

Long fingers plunged into his hair when his Frodo met him more than halfway for a hard, breathless kiss. Lost in the dance of that tongue against his, Sam gasped helplessly and broke the kiss at the stroke of slick fingers around his shaft. "I'm always ready for this." Sam's breath escaped him again at the tightening of those fingers around the tip of him before they rubbed extra slickness up and down his length. "I always want you, my sweet Sam. Can I have you now?"

There was something in Frodo's voice, a level of need and shakiness that brought a smile to Sam's lips. He should know by now. His sweet Frodo should never doubt for even a moment that every little piece of Sam's body and soul was his for the taking. "I'm yours, my gorgeous Frodo. All of me, I'm yours." Sam shifted against Frodo's body, helping that hand guide him into position between strong, lean thighs. "Take me, Frodo. Hold me. I don't ever want you to let me go."

Every beautiful inch of Frodo's body responded to the words, hips arching in invitation. There was no way that Sam wasn't taking full advantage of that invitation. He braced one hand under Frodo's hip and slowly, carefully started to press the length of himself inside. The push didn't stay slow or careful and that was all Frodo's fault. Lean thighs tightened, strong heels crossed behind his back and Sam suddenly found himself seated full length and pressing impossibly deeper with Frodo breathing a moan into his lips. "My Sam, my perfect Sam."

Frodo felt… so good that Sam thought his entire body was going to explode. He couldn't move an inch or he was going to lose control and finish in thirty seconds flat. Risking the smallest of moves let him pin those daring hips still and bundle Frodo into a deep and breathless kiss for the time to wrestle back even a little of his self control. "Frodo…" Those lips smiled against his before opening for a deceptively slow and sweet kiss. Frodo understood the desperation of his grip, the racing of his heart, the trembling of his muscles. His Frodo loved the power he held over Sam's body. He delighted in every moment when Sam couldn't resist, hold back or be careful.

"Now, Sam. There's nothing I love more than feeling you just like this. Just this deep." The hobbit in his arms moved, sending fire along nerves all over Sam's body with a short, simple thrust of those hips against his. "I love holding you. And I'm yours. So take me." Sam's self control got lost with the next meeting of their hips and Frodo's low chuckle said in no uncertain terms that hard and deep was just what he'd wanted all along.

000


End file.
